Brief Respite
by nattherat
Summary: Set during PL3 Unwound/Lost Future. Professor Layton and Luke stop by Granny Riddleton's shack to complete puzzles they missed, and Ms. Riddleton can see from a mile off that Hershel needs to talk. Originally written in 2011.


**Brief Respite - Originally written 18th December 2011**

_Characters: Professor Layton, Granny Riddleton_  
_Set: During PL3 Unwound/Lost Future._

_I figured I'd pull out some of my old Layton pieces that were either buried on my old harddrive or deep in the archives of my Layton tumblr RP account. Here's one of them. I think somebody challenged me to write some Layton/Granny Riddleton in a tumblr ask? But honestly it's been so long that I don't remember the exact reason I wrote this. ^^; The writing quality isn't really up to what I could do now, but I've still got a soft spot for this old thing. Apologies if the format is messed up anywhere, I forgot doesn't import stuff very well._

* * *

"Oh gosh," Layton murmured, his head falling with the sensation. "Yes, there, thank you."

"Sonny, you've got more knots than I have puzzles!" Ms. Riddleton's hearty laugh rang loud and clear in the small room, and she kneaded the Professor's back through the cloth of his shirt.

"I must admit to feeling a little inappropriate," he confessed, "but this is terribly kind of you all the same."

She simply laughed again and gave him a friendly slap on his back.

"My door is always open, especially for a poor fatigued gentleman such as yourself. Now sonny, how about lending me a hand with the tea in return?"

Layton gladly complied, grateful for the help in alleviating his back pain. Future London was a large place, and coupled with the emotional impact of his investigation, he was both physically and mentally drained. He followed her into the small kitchen, delighting in the fact the door to it was hidden in the wall and a puzzle had to be solved to open it. It was a cosy affair, and meticulously ordered, with each cupboard, pot, container and bag labelled with its contents. He found the cups and cutlery easily, and arranged them on a tray as Ms. Riddleton placed the pot onto the stove.

"This is a most quaint house," he observed, quite taken by the décor. Had he salary enough for his own house (and salary enough to convince Rosa to accompany him), he felt this house would be that which he would model his own on.

"My late husband built it. Not much use in any other regard, but if you wanted something built, my hubby could do it." She grinned, placing the pot on the tray and holding the door open for Layton to carry it through. She had already set a table up in the main room, it was coming up to noon and almost time for her and Puzzlette's lunch.

He set the tray down on the table, busying himself preparing them a cup each.

"So, are you going to tell me what's got you so worked up or do I need to rely on my sources?" Ms. Riddleton ended her question with a mischievous wink, settling down in her chair and taking a sip from her cup. He flushed a little despite himself. He wasn't sure how she had managed it, but somehow over the course of each little misadventure he had become a part of, over the course of each visit to her house, she had learned to read him like an open book. Few others could have known he had felt this way, but as soon as he and Luke had stepped in the door, she had shooed Puzzlette and Luke away into the shack and turned to him. Few others would have overstepped boundaries in such a way either, sitting him down and presuming upon massaging his back.

"I am not sure I can say," He admitted. His mind was still running in circles over everything he had suspected, everything he had learned. "Someone I believed to be dead...may just be alive."

"Well that's enough to get anyone into a twist, isn't it!" She added another two sugar lumps to her tea before continuing in a more serious tone. "Firstly sonny, with something like that, are you going to be alright? Because I know how it is, especially how it is when you have a child to look after at the same time."

"Yes. That much I know too. Perhaps in the past I would not have, and indeed at the time of her death I most certainly didn't," Layton gave a small smile. "But now I have a wonderful daughter, and I feel for Luke as I would a son. This is...a difficult situation for me, but I will remain strong for them, always for them."

"You're a good man Professor, there aren't many of those these days, I can tell you that. Now then, secondly, what will you do if this person is indeed alive?"

He gave a hollow chuckle, he had a thousand answers to that question, each he knew would be instantly discarded the moment his suspicions were confirmed – if they were to be confirmed.

"I honestly do not know."

He averted his eyes, staring blankly into his tea.

"What could I do?"

"Well what is it you'd want to do?" She asked, setting her finished tea cup down on the tray. "Because the way I see it, there's nothing but good about someone turning out to be alive. Maybe things have changed since you knew each other, maybe you don't know what to say to them, but you do know their life is precious. You'd do them a dishonour to show any sadness or regret."

Her expression was somehow knowing, and Layton felt strangely reassured, despite all the doubts and questions he had felt over this whole investigation.

"...You're right. Thank you Ms. Riddleton."

"Professor!"

He turned to see Luke emerging from the shack with Puzzlette, enthusiastic and accomplished. He didn't need to ask to know the boy had managed to take care of all the puzzles they had missed.

He rose from his chair, placing his cup on the tray and turning to Ms. Riddleton.

"Thank you again, I really am most grateful for your hospitality."

"Think nothing of it sonny, I'm always happy to help my two most frequent visitors!"

"Now then Luke, shall we be off?"

He tipped his hat to their two gracious hosts and turned to leave with Luke. This visit had not provided any mental revelation, or set his emotions over this investigation to rest, but he felt far better for it all the same. Ms. Riddleton, for her brash exterior, was a kind woman to put him up like that. As they left, Puzzlette's sing-song voice followed them.

"Be sure to come back soon, soon, soon!"


End file.
